


[Podfic] O Soul, I Said, Have You No Tears?

by AceOfTigers



Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Child Death, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, The Witcher Trials Are Horrific, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofO Soul, I Said, Have You No Tears?by inexplicifics.Author's Summary:Many years ago, Vesemir was chosen to be the chief trainer for the Wolf School. He's very good at it. He hates doing it. And he knows this is the way things always have been and always will be...Or is it?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Vesemir
Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731646
Comments: 18
Kudos: 109





	[Podfic] O Soul, I Said, Have You No Tears?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [O Soul, I Said, Have You No Tears?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041545) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



  
  


### Details

**Length:** 00:14:48  
**Size:** 15.9 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download from Archive.org:** [[Podfic] O Soul, I Said, Have You No Tears? - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-07-osoul-isaid-have-you-no-tears-by-inexplicifics/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack07_OSoulISaidHaveYouNoTears_byInexplicifics.mp3)

### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> Whoohoo! I am, however temporarily, caught up with inexplicifics on this series!
> 
> Comments and kudos are treasured!


End file.
